This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary mission of the Imaging Core is to facilitate the microscopic imaging needs of Sanford Research/USD and our affiliated research institutions. The Imaging Core utilizes light and confocal microscopy to visualize both living and fixed cells. Currently the core is equipped with three confocal microscopes (Nikon A1 with TIRF, Olympus FV1000 and Olympus FV300), Imaris image analysis software, and multiple light microscopes. The Imaging Core assists researchers with immuno-fluorescent staining, tagged fluorescent protein visualization, and 3-dimensional image reconstruction. By providing imaging assistance to COBRE and CHRC labs, and by centralizing all microscopes within our institution, we reduce cost and time while increasing productivity. Imaging and image analysis is essential to most projects on the COBRE, and the Imaging Core makes these critical analyses available to every investigator.